Do you have a name or can I call you mine?
by Reaper-KayReaper
Summary: Zack decides to go out for a drink since he was bored to tears, the same time that Terra decides to do the same thing because Aqua and Ven said he need to get laid. They meet at the bar, Zack takes him home and smex... M Rated stuff goes down. WARNING: Bad pickup lines.. seriously bad. YAOI ALERT! BOYXBOY! SOLDIERXKEYBEARER!


**Final Fantasy – Kingdom Hearts**

**Do you have a name or can I call you mine**

**ZackxTerra**

Nothing. I had nothing to do. I was bored outta my mind and there's nothing to do. I had a shower a few minutes ago and brushed and mouth washed my teeth because of the boredom. I had even sent texts out to everyone I knew that I was pretty much okay with and they were all busy. Reno was 'Apparently' busy going through a report for Tseng, Yeah right. I knew he was probably lying on his boss's desk, on his back, crying for more right about now. Cissnei was having a girls night in with a group of women from god knows where. Cloud said he was going to visit a guy named Leon in Hollow Bastion, where ever that is. Aerith said she was going to tend to her flowers and then join Cissnei.

I gave a sigh, looking over to the clock on the wall. 6:37 was printed in red on the digital wall clock. Guess I could just have a night in with beer, pizza and more beer. I turned my whole body, lying horizontal on the sofa with my arms bent over the arm of the chair and my legs crossing and hanging over the other end. I look up towards the ceiling, thinking over the last time I had a situation like this and raised a brow. Angeal was still around last time and he took me to a bar. Half way through the night he disappeared with two girls in his arms.

"When was the last time I brought a girl home with me? Or a guy?" I seriously couldn't remember. I gave a sigh through my nose and glanced down my body, my eyes stopping at my crotch area. It's been a while since I had a girl or guy attached there. A smirk slowly appeared on my face.

"Well, looks like I'm goin' out for some fun!" I smiled, jumping up from the sofa and striding over to my room to change.

* * *

><p>I gave a content sigh as the hot water fell from my body, flowing around my feet before going down the drain. I threaded my fingers through my brown hair, draining out the last of the shampoo before dropping my arms at my sides.<p>

Ven and Aqua both agreed that I need to get out and get laid. Apparently I'd been getting a little snappy and they automatically thought it's 'cause I hadn't had sex in a while. I had been feeling the need to get out and have fun with someone, but my confidence in a situation like sex isn't really that high. I doubt myself a lot when it comes to that kinda thing. But I'm throwing myself out there tonight and hopefully I'll be waking up in someone else's bed.

I reached my hand to the shower knob, turning it a feeling the water stop. I shook my head a little before pulling the sliding door open, reaching out to grab a towel and wrapping it around my waist. I felt a shiver run up my spine as the cold air hit me. I quickly went into my room, making sure the others weren't in site as I walked across the hall. I locked the door behind and crouched as I reached my chest full of clothes.

My everyday clothes were in the standing cupboard, but for this evening I had to pick clothing that would suit me, that's why I was looking in my chest. All my night-out clothes were hidden in there.

* * *

><p>I walked over to the mirror, checking myself over before making an alluring purring sound.<p>

"Lookin' good, Fair!" I was wearing a pair of dark, baggy black jeans which had a few rips here and there, a light grey, skin tight, t-shirt with a stripped black over shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. My hair was a little spikier than usual, but you probably wouldn't see the difference. I had my normal 1st Class SOLDIER boots on, but that was because they were the only shoes I had that weren't ripped or warn to pieces.

"Only thing I need now is my leather jacket and I'm done!" I turned and went into the living room, seeing the slick, black leather jacket hanging from the coat hanger. I strode over, grabbing the jacket, wallet, phone and my keys before stepping out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>I went over to the mirror, looking myself over before raising a brow.<p>

A light brown, skin tight, sleeveless, turtle neck t-shirt, baggy brown jeans that were a little darker than the shirt, my normal combat shoes since I don't own any other pair, a black sweat band on both wrists and a black jacket with a reddish-brown colour starting at the arm-pit and going down the sides and had a high collar with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows.

I gave a little smile before I walked out of my room, locking it behind me and went straight to the front yard.

"You really clean up, Terra!" I stopped, turning around to see Aqua coming up behind me from her room and give a wider smile.

"I'd rather not wear my Combat clothes for a night out,"

"Have you decided on where you're going tonight?" once she caught up we started walking towards the entrance together.

"Yeah, it's a bar in Midgar. Pretty populated world according to Master Eraqus," I commented, sliding my hands into my jacket pockets.

We walked down the steps to the front yard, seeing Master Eraqus training with Ven. The two turned to us, both raising a brow, but a smirk was added to Ven's expression.

"A date, Terra?" my master questioned and I felt a faint blush appear on my face.

"No, I... uh," I began to stutter.

"He's going out to party, Master. That's what boys his age do," Aqua explained, sounding a little too happy. I glanced over to her, mouthing a 'thank you'. I walked a little ways away from the three and raised my hand, opening a brightly, shining portal to Midgar.

"Do you have money and ID? 'Cause their gonna ask you for Identification!" Aqua questioned, making me turn my head to her.

"Yeah, I have enough money and I have two types of ID with me, my Glider Licence and age ID. Cya when I get back,"

"Have a good time, Terra!" Ven yelled to me, waving both arms around like a mad man.

"Enjoy yourself and don't get into trouble," Master Eraqus warned, giving a gentle smile.

"Go get 'em tiger," Aqua joked and I gave a wide smile with a faint blush appearing on my face. I held my arm up and waved, walking through the light portal and hearing a faint 'cya' and 'enjoy'.

* * *

><p>I walked into the building with a smirk plastered to my face, ready to enjoy a night of entertainment and a butt load of mind sizzling drinks. I made my way over to the bar, sitting down on one of the stools and crossing my arms over the bar-table.<p>

"What can I get ya, Fair?" I met this guy a few months back, but I couldn't remember his name. I swear it started with a 'T'.

"Beer please," I smile and watch as he starts making my request.

* * *

><p>I came from behind an apartment building, not wanting to alarm anyone with the portal. The bar I had been going on about was just across the dirt road. I made my way over, seeing a couple of bikes outside of the building. I pushed on the door and went in, the heavy smell of booze and smoke instantly hitting me. I could see the bar straight ahead of me and slowly made my way over, trying to blend in. It wasn't working. There were eyes on me and I began to feel a little self conscious. The looks were probably coming from desperate women, though I could be wrong.<p>

As soon as the guy behind the bar put the drink in front of me I grabbed the cup, taking a sip and giving a quiet sigh of happiness. I was about to take another sip when I heard the guy start to talk, but he wasn't talking to me.

"You look a little young to be 19,"

"I could show you my other ID card if you want," I glanced over to the voices from the corner of my eye, seeing the guy talking to... my eyes grew wide at what I saw. For a guy, he was incredibly gorgeous. Spiky, brunette hair shaping a sharp, golden tanned face. The brightest of blue eyes that I had ever seen, though they weren't Mako induced. Smooth, pinkish-gold, lush lips. Beautiful. His body was just as amazing. Not too big and not too small. He wore a skin tight, light brown t-shirt that clung to his body, showing the considerable amount of muscle that was hiding. A pair of jeans that clung to his hips but came down baggy on his legs. A strange pair of shoes that you'd mistake the texture for metal. And a fitting leather jacket. What he was wearing suited him perfectly.

"Nah, its fine. What can I getcha?"

"Whisky please," his voice was a little deep, but it was like music to my ears with each word. I'd like to hear him say my name, or scream it, both are good for me.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Whisky comin' your way," the man smiled, reaching under the bar to get a glass. I leaned my elbows onto the table, crossing my arms and letting one of my legs hang from the chair, the other one resting on a circular thing half way up the chair. I could feel eyes on me again and glanced from the corner of my eye to a guy sitting a few seats away at the bar. He was a really hot man. His eye were a beautiful bright blue, like the ocean when the suns just right in the sky. His skin was tanned, but not too tanned, and he seemed slightly taller than me and seemed to be a little more muscular. He was wearing a pair of dark, baggy black jeans that clung to his hips and had a few rips, a light grey, skin tight, t-shirt with a stripped black over shirt. He was also wearing a black leather jacket that suited him well. His hair was jet black and was insanely spiky with two thick strands over the side of his face. He also had a pair of black boots on. He was amazing.<p>

I was brought back to attention by the bar owner saying.

"Here's your drink, kid," I gave a little smile, _even though I hated being called Kid_, and held the drink to my lips, taking a little sip before placing the drink on the table again. I took another glance at the man from the corner of my eye and saw that he was looking at me through the corner of his. I quickly looked back to my drink, slowly taking another sip and trying to act cool.

Why was he looking at me? What would a man like that want with a guy like me? He was probably just looking me over. He probably thinks I'm just a kid too. I risked another glance and notice that the bar owner was raising a brow at the guy.

* * *

><p>He seemed a little shy, like he didn't know what to do when his eyes caught me looking. It made him look kinda... cute?<p>

"Hey, Fair! You awake?"

"Huh? What?" I was looking at the bar owner with wide eyes. Was I really that spaced out?

"You went off into your own world there. I waved my hand in front of your face and got nothing!" I scratched at the back of my neck and gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I'm just a little spacey from all the work at SOLDIER," I picked my drink up, taking bigger gulps as the guy started talking.

"I swear, they work you guys too hard. Training cadets, training yourselves, sparing with other 1st Classes, writing reports, sending you on field missions," I placed my three-quarter empty glass down while giving a smirk.

"It's a good pay, I'm always in shape and it keeps me busy. And besides, it's what Angeal wanted," I gave a sigh and rested my head in my hand, holding my drink in the other as I held it to my mouth.

* * *

><p>'<em>Angeal? Was he his Master like Master Eraqus is to me? And what's SOLDIER? Military, maybe?<em>'

I gave a quiet sigh and took a bigger gulp of my drink, feeling it burn as it slipped down my throat. I heard a bunch of girl laughing as they reached the bar and noticed from the corner of my eye that someone was coming closer. The seat next to me creaked and I glanced up, getting a close up of the man.

"Hey," he said in a laid back attitude.

"Hey," I replied, looking straight at my drink before taking a long gulp.

"I'm Zack. Mind if I get you a drink?" I gave a little smirk and looked to him, seeing him with a wide smile on his face.

"What? No cheesy pick-up line?" he gave a chuckle as a response and rested his head in his hand.

"Alright. Let me think. Which one do you prefer? I lost my number, Can I have yours. Or, what time do you have to be back in Heaven?" I started chuckling as he finished.

"What time do you have to be back in Heaven. I don't think I've heard that one before,"

"Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?" I look down to my almost empty drink and giggled... I freaking giggled.

"It's Terra, and I'll take you up on that offer for a drink,"

After he ordered the drinks, we moved to a more empty area, seeing as more girls showed up around the bar. We were sitting on the same side of a table and bench. His arm was across the back of the bench, passing behind me so I was basically up against his side. I was right earlier when I said he was a little bigger than, about two, three inches.

"So, are you new here? 'Because I'd know if I saw you around," he spoke with a curious but seductive attitude, looking down a little to catch my line of sight.

"I guess you could say I'm new," I said, picking up my new drink and holding to my mouth before taking a long swig and putting it back.

"Do you live around here now or something?" he questioned, holding his drink to his mouth and sipping as he waited for my answer.

"No, I'm from out of town. Just came here for a break. What about you?" I asked back, looking up a little as I took a big gulp of my drink.

"I live in a pretty big apartment building not that far from here. My friends were all doing somethin' so I figured I'd come out and have fun," he finished with a big grin. "Mind if I ask why you decided to come here tonight?" he questioned, leaning his arm on the arm of the bench while he still held his drink in his hand.

"It's... actually a little embarrassing, but... a friend of mine said that I was getting snappy and said that I needed to get laid. I figured why not and if I don't, at least I had a nice night out," I didn't actually know why I told him that. It was supposed to be between me, Aqua and Ven.

I turned my head a little to look at him, seeing him with a hand to his mouth like he was trying to hold back laughter.

"You guys must be really close friends if they told you to 'Get Laid' and you took it this well," he chuckled through his hand.

"Anyone ever tell you to get laid?" I asked randomly. I think the drink was getting to me because my mouth made a move before my brain did. I saw his head turn to me a bit, looking at me with really beautiful, bright blue eyes.

"A few times. Mostly by a guy called Reno, and awhile back, my mentor used to tell me to go out and have sex, it was weird when he said it though," his smile seemed to dim a little, like he was remembering something horrible, but wanted to keep smiling. A sad smile. His mentor must have passed away.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized, leaning my head back on his bicep. I felt him flex a little, placing the drink that was in his other hand on the table.

"It's no biggy. What happened, happened," he whispered, still holding his smile. He turned his head towards me and gradually getting closer.

'_What's he doing?_' I questioned myself.

Suddenly I felt his mouth connect with mine. He was kissing me. I didn't know what to do, though my mouth must have, considering it was moving along with Zack's.

I felt the hand on the back of the bench move to the back of my head, keeping me in place as he put a bit of pressure and I started pushing back on him, feeling a slight shock of excitement run up my spine.

I was a little disappointed when we broke for air, though we did need it. I opened my eyes, not having any recollection of closing them and looked into the other man's face, seeing that his eyes were steadily aimed into mine.

He leaned forward again, but slowed down as he got halfway between us, probably testing to see if I really wanted this. I glanced down to his lips, looking back up as I leaned into him and locking our lips, feeling him sigh through his nose as I closed my eyes again. There was kiss after kiss, slow and steady. I felt the hand that had been holding his drink earlier move to my side, wrapping around to my back and pulling me into him. I moved my left hand up to his chest, pushing back a little to break the kiss and to give us a little space as we caught my breath. I looked up, seeing a confused expression cross his face. I gave a small smile, looking up into his bright blue eyes as I explained.

"If we're going any further, I'd rather it be in a bed," at that I noticed a smile grace his lips, leaning in to give me another kiss before letting go and getting up from the bench, motioning for me to do the same.

"My place it is!" he announced, turning and walking towards the front door with me at his side. As we left the bar we both sighed, seeing that the weather had changed from a beautiful sun set to pouring rain.

* * *

><p>I unlocked my front door, turning the handle and giving a shove so the door would open. I stepped back, letting Terra walking in first before I closed the door behind me. Both of us were soaked.<p>

"Let's get out of these, I'll wash them so you can wear them again," I smiled.

"Want a drink or anything?" I asked, watching as he turned his head towards me with an arousing expression on his face.

"I'm good," he stated as he walked into the other room. '_Guess he found my bedroom,_' I mentally joked, taking off my jacket, over shirt and boots. Completely forgetting about the wet clothes.

I walked over to the door frame, peeking around the corner to see him striping from his shirt with his shoes already off. '_I knew there was more muscle under that shirt,_'

I quietly walked into the room, sneaking up behind him as he dropped the shirt on top of the jacket and moved to undo the belt of his trousers. I wrapped my arms around him, grabbing his wrists so he couldn't unbuckle the jeans.

"I wanna get rid of these," I whispered in his ear, feeling him lean back a little and shiver. I looked over his shoulder, glancing down to see a tent growing. I gave a smirk and loosened the grip on his wrists to run my hands over his hips, hearing Terra breathe a deep sigh. I did the same again, but this time I slid my fingers under the waistband of his underwear, feeling the skin of his lower hips under my hands and he gasped, feeling him leaning back more so he was flat against my chest.

"You're enjoying this," I purred, looking down over his shoulder to see that the tent was a lot bigger than before. '_He's a good size,_' I smirked, glancing to my right to see that his eyes were half lidded and that he had a bright blush across his face. I turned my head to the side and placed my mouth on his neck just under his ear, feeling him tense up a little as I gave a suck. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, concentrating on sucking on his skin and moving my hands under his trousers.

His breathing was getting a little faster as I moved one hand behind in his trousers, gently groping at his arse.

"Nng," he grunted in a moanish like way.

"You want me to take it slow?" he seemed surprised that I asked that since he turned his head to face me with a baffled expression. It then turned to a serious feature.

"I'm not a girl," he said quietly, staring me dead in the eyes.

"I never said you were. I was wondering if you wanted me to be gentle or if you wanted me to be rough... I could be both if you want?" I suggested, moving my other hand to the front of his trousers and seeing his features instantly change to an aroused expression as I groped and gave a pull.

"Ahhh... ahh," I wasn't gentle, but he seemed to enjoy it since he was reacting pretty good and getting harder if that was even possible. If he gets any bigger he'd have caught up to my size when I'm half hard. He's at most a good 7 inches long and I'm about 8 or 9 inches when fully erect.

I gave a little chuckle when Terra grabbed hold of my hands and placed them at his belt with a pleading look.

"Want me that bad, huh?" his face turned a few deeper shades of red after he registered what I said. "Alright," I smirked, quickly unbuckling his trousers and undoing the button and zipper. I glanced down to see tight black shorts, obviously they were tight because of the huge tent.

* * *

><p>I felt nervous, seriously uncharacteristic of me, but who wouldn't be when you had a man like Zack staring at your bulge. A man with the body of a god from Olympus.<p>

I glanced up to his face, seeing a smirk as he gently placed his hand over my clothed shaft.

"Ahhh..."

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, watching my reactions. I shook my head. Of course it didn't hurt, but it was really sensitive from the lack of touch and the sudden touch.

"No it doesn't," I breathed, looking him in the eye and then looking to his mouth. I glanced back up and started leaning forward towards his lips, hearing a slight chuckle before seeing him lean forward. As soon as our lips connected I closed my eyes and hummed, feeling him smile against my mouth.

'_I have to admit, I think I'm falling for him,_'

I suddenly felt his tongue on my lips, asking for entrance, which I allowed. I moaned into his mouth when I felt his hot, wet muscle sliding up against mine. It wrapped itself around my tongue, like it was pulling mine into his mouth.

I slightly opened my eyes, seeing that Zack had his eyes closed. I had never seen anyone with skin that looked as soft as his did, and yet I heard him say that he worked at SOLDIER, which I assume is a military thing, given the name.

I hesitantly reached my hand to his face, closing my eyes as I placed my hand of his cheek with my fingers splaying over his temple. Completely soft and smooth.

I felt him sigh as we broke the kiss, opening my eyes halfway to see him breathless, though I couldn't say much. I was breathing heavily too, and it felt like the room was getting hotter.

I gave a small smile when he opened his eyes, seeing that his eyes were hazed.

"That was THE best kiss I've ever had," he announced, returning the smile with an even wider one. He stepped back and folded his arms over, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. I blushed even more, if it were possible, at seeing his naked torso. He had muscle upon muscle and yet it was all toned and in the right places to make his body look irresistible. Not too big and not too small, but definitely bigger than me.

My eyes widened completely and my mouth fell open when I saw him reach for his belt, unbuckling it and shoving his trousers down to take them off.

* * *

><p>I threw my clothes over by Terra's, glancing back at him to see that he was wide eyed, mouth slightly agape, madly blushing and had a hazy-lust look in the blues of his beautiful eyes. If that didn't give me an ego boost, I don't know if anything else could.<p>

I gave a smirk and stepped forward, reaching my hand up to cup his tanned face, seeing him jolt slightly.

"Like what you see?" I joked, wrapping my other hand around the bottom of his waist and pulling him to me. He gave a moan-ish grunt when our clothed erections connected and I smirked in return, leaning down a little to kiss him. It was a short kiss, only a few seconds and I pulled back. He looked more composed and in control now. The huge blushed faded to a dark pink, his expression didn't look as blank as before and he had a small smile. He composed himself pretty fast.

"C'mon," I said softly, gently grabbing his wrist and guiding him over to the bed. I sat down on the edge, opening my legs for Terra to stand between them. I felt him rest his forearms on my shoulders, linking his hands together behind my head.

"So what's next?" he asked with a smile, seeming all innocent. '_He's adorable,_'

"What's next is this!" I stated, gripping the waist of his trousers and shorts and pulled them down in one swift movement, hearing Terra gasp out of surprise and grip my shoulder. "Don't worry, the more surprising part is this!" I said sweetly, adding one of my best innocent smiles. I gently gripped the base of his rod, hearing him sharply breathe in and turn his hand into a fist on my shoulder. I gave a few pumps, up and down, up and down, up and down and then I leaned in, dipping the tip of my tongue into the little gap in the middle of the head.

"Mmm..." I felt his other hand reach up into my hair, gripping tightly at the back. I could see his abdominal muscles clenching and unclenching and I'd barely started. '_Guess he's really sensitive,_' I smiled.

"I haven't even started yet," I teased, sliding my tongue into the slit and moving right around in a circle without taking my wet muscle away from his rod.

"Aaa..." he moaned, his body tensing up so his muscles were more noticeable. I gently took his head into my mouth, careful not to graze it with my teeth and gave a suck, feeling his warm, soft shaft twitch in my hand. I smiled around the head and pushed down on his rod, making it go deeper and deeper until I felt my jaw lock and the head was past my non-existent gag-reflex. I could also feel a few of Terra's pubic hairs against my nose, a ticklish feeling.

I pulled back and pushed down again, hearing a sharp intake of breath. I did the same again, and again, and again, hearing Terra's quiet moans being muffled by the hand that was on my shoulder, which was now covering his mouth.

I felt his rod spasm in my hand, telling me he was almost there. What also told me that he was almost at the end was that I could taste the salty pre-cum dripping from the head.

I roughly pulled back from his shaft until the head was the only thing in my mouth, hearing him groan past his hand, and pushed back down on him even rougher, feeling both his hands in my hair and desperately gripping, wanting to release.

"Zack..." he breathed out, making me glance up as I continued deep throating him. My eyes widened at the expression he was giving me. his eyes were so closed they looked like slits, his mouth was a little open with his teeth clenched together, he had the most erotic blush running across his face, there was a few sweat drops sliding down the side of his face, the hair at the sides of his head were slicked to his skin and he was breathing hard. I gave a long groan as I felt my erection painfully push against my shorts.

"Aahhh..."

* * *

><p>I was hanging on the edge of my release when I felt the vibrations from Zack's groan run straight up my shaft and up my spine, making me moan and accidently let go of the edge.<p>

"Aahhh..." bliss, I felt absolute bliss as I emptied. I stood there for a few seconds, hearing Zack cough a few times and then clear his throat while my eyes were closed.

I slowly opened them halfway to see him smiling at me with a few white splodges on his face.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to... well... ya'know," I apologized breathlessly, turning my eyes away from him in embarrassment.

"It's not that bad, just a bit salty, but it's sweet at the same time," my eyes snapped to him with utter surprise. '_He's not mad?_' I silently questioned myself, my shock slowly dying down.

My gaze dropped down his body, stopping at what looked like a painfully concealed erection, and then a thought came to mind. '_He had to swallow my release, so I'll pay him back,_' I thought with confidence and an open smile.

"Uh..." I looked back up to Zack's face, seeing a confused expression as I dropped to my knees, reaching my hands to the sides of his hips to grip at the waistband. I glanced up at him and gestured for him to sit up off of the bed, and he did, meaning I could pull his shorts down without a problem. I leaned slightly over his revealed shaft, silently admiring its size and width. I leaned further in, ready to taste it. '_Where did all this confidence come from,_' I asked myself.

"Y-you don't have to if yo-," I cut his sentence off, leaning up to kiss him. I pulled back and leaned down again. I leaned forward into Zack's lower-region area and gently gripped the base of his shaft, staring at it for a few seconds before taking the head into my mouth and hearing a sharp intake of air. I slowly started to bob my head, feeling his shaft go deeper and deeper into my throat while I felt him clench his muscles under my hand that was on his leg.

I decided to test something and pulled his head from my mouth, surprised to hear what sounded like a quiet whimper, though that changed into a moan when I roughly licked the underside of his member, where his long, thick vain was. I decided to do it again, feeling Zack grip the back of my head. I took it back into my mouth and started sucking harder than before, feeling his grip tighten as he started bucking into my mouth, panting and breathing faster.

I felt something sizzling in the pit of my stomach, making me feel tingly all over again, like when Zack touched my shaft. I was getting hard again and so I slowly reached my free hand down to my member, gently gripping it and pumping.

I moaned around Zack's member, hearing him groan a little louder than before. I started bobbing my head faster, feeling him thrust into my mouth the same time I pushed down on him. I picked up the pace with my hand, knowing that I was already painfully hard again. I was going to release my load again while he was only going to once.

I looked up from where I was and blushed, seeing his eyes staring at me with a lustful look. I gave a groan and started pumping myself and harder along with bobbing even faster.

I heard a moan-like grunt and felt him thrust roughly into my mouth and felt something hit the back of my throat. I pulled back from his shaft, trying to hold back the coughing fit and trying to hold his seed in my mouth.

After a few second of composing myself I swallowed, clearing my throat before looking up to see him drop back on the bed with a content sigh. I dropped my head on the inside of his thigh and pumped myself, knowing that I was right on the edge again. I gave a quiet whimper as I got rougher, feeling close to releasing.

"Hey," I heard Zack call breathlessly as he struggled to sit up on the bed. I noticed him stop and stare as I continue pumping, watching as his face turned redder than before. I started pumping faster, whimpering when I started feeling really self-conscious of him watching. His eyes were on me like a hawk. I could feel the sizzling feeling overflow as I moaned, letting go and releasing my load.

"... I-uh..." I heard Zack stutter as I was in the middle of my high. I hazily glanced up at him from the corner of my eye and smiled softly, closing my eyes and relaxing for a second.

"That... was really arousing," I gave a slight chuckle, opening my eyes a little and looking over to his shaft, seeing it was twitching slightly.

"Y-you bounce back... as fast as I do..." I spoke breathlessly with a smirk, struggling to stand up. I dropped down on the bed next to him, falling back so I was lying down with my arms folded behind my head.

"Want a little break before getting to the good stuff?" I heard him ask. I looked up from where I was, seeing a gentle smile on his face.

I gave a little smile and sat up. "I'd rather get 'to the good stuff' and then have a break," I smirked.

* * *

><p>I saw the smirk and watched as he turned around, crawling up to where the pillows were. On his way up there, I had one of the best views ever.<p>

"I have the best life right now!" I thought out loud to myself, following him to the top of the bed and leaning over him and putting my legs between his spread ones. I leaned down, connecting our lips for a few seconds.

"I have the best guy right now," I heard him say. I looked at him in surprise but my expression turned soft as I leaned in again, but moved to the side slightly so I was kissing his jaw. I started going lower, sucking gently just under his ear and then took his lobe into my mouth sucking and hearing him hum at the feel.

While I continued to play with his ear I reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube.

'_Terra's gonna be a little surprised, this is tingly lube,_' I thought evilly as I opened the cap with a small popping sound.

"Tell me if it feels weird or if it hurts, okay?" I asked softly, watching his eyes open and look straight into mine. He gave a nod and I leaned back so I could see what I was doing. I turned the bottle upside down, watching the jell ooze onto my fingers. I closed the bottle and smoothed the cream into my four fingers, tossing the bottle somewhere on the bed.

"Ready?" I asked, watching him nod again before I pushed two fingers in, none-too gently.

"Nngh..." he grunted, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"Relax Terra, I'm not gonna move them, not until you're okay with it," I noticed tension disappear from his jaw, meaning that he stopped clenching his teeth together. I saw his chest softly raise and fall as he calmed down and I also felt him loosen up around my fingers, telling me that he was relaxing.

"M-move..." I heard him faintly order in a quiet voice. I gave a nod and slowly pulled the fingers out, only to push them back in. I heard him quietly whimper as I pulled out and pushed back in again, splaying my fingers as I pulled out.

Just as I pushed in I noticed Terra's hips buck slightly, pushing down against my hand and hearing a muffled moan as he tried to keep his closed.

'_He's starting to get used to it,_' I thought to myself, bending my fingers while they were inside and rubbing them up against the walls on his insides. I gently pulled out and saw him flinch as I added another finger after feeling him loosen up. He instantly hissed and arched off of the bed, one of his hands snapping to the side of his head to grip at the pillow.

"Hey, you're okay," I soothed, running my free hand up his outer thigh and back down. I started pulling and pushing on my fingers, feeling his hole stretching around my digits and smiling as I felt him trying to pull my fingers in even more, still hissing a little. I pushed my fingers in as far as I could and started rubbing the walls on his insides again, feeling his hole twitch and throb around my digits a few times while arching off the bed with a quiet but erotic hum.

I looked down to where my fingers were going in and out and I nearly blew my load when I saw his hole take my fingers in as he pushed down on my hand.

"I'm gonna add a fourth finger," I said softly, glancing back up to see his eyes open slightly.

* * *

><p>"F-fourth?" I stuttered, feeling his fingers running along my inner walls. It felt like I was going to be split in half when I felt him add the last finger. A burning, sting sensation was going along my hole, but it also felt... weird, like a tingly feeling and it was making the pain bearable, almost pleasurable. I glanced down to my lower half, seeing that I was erect again. I reached up to Zack's shoulder with my free hand, pulling him down so he was face to face with me as I wrapped it around his neck.<p>

"Zack, hurry..." I breathed out, feeling like I was getting closer and closer. I connected our lips, feeling him instantly enter my mouth, mapping it out. I gave a muffled whimper as I felt Zack's finger slid out with a squelching sound.

"Hang on a sec," he muttered, moving away to grab the bottle that was tossed to the other side of the bed. I squinted my eyes, noticing the label and I sighed with a slight laugh.

"N-no wonder I felt tingly..." I breathed out, closing my eyes again as he lubed up his shaft. I heard Zack bark a laugh and lean back over me.

"Aahhh..." I grunted a quick, painful moan as his head slip into my hole, stretching it a little wider than his fingers did. I hummed and started panting as I felt him push, gliding his shaft through my ring until I felt his hips make contact with mine and making me arch my back of the bed slightly. His member was warm and it was throbbing and twitching inside of my lower half. It felt odd, but good at the same time, like I was filled.

"You ok, Terra?" he asked me in a concerned tone, kissing the side of my mouth. I opened my eyes half way, seeing the look of worry plastered to his face. I gave a gentle smile and bucked back on him, seeing his eyes go wide and then he moaned. I was already adjusted to his size, thanks to him for using his four fingers a while ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I chuckled, feeling him throb inside again. I gave a sigh, seeing him lean up over me, both my arms now wrapped around his neck.

"Move," I ordered quietly, leaning up to connect our lips. I felt him buck into me before pulling until his head was left inside and then he thrusted, making my back raise from the bed.

"Mmm..." I moaned, my hand loosely running up into his jet black hair and gripping. I felt him pull out, slamming back in slightly harder and pulling back again.

"You alright?" he asked after a few seconds of gentle thrusting. I gave a groan and bucked back on him when he pushed in, creating a wonderful sensation.

"Sto-stop asking..." I breathed out, feeling the room heat up.

"I-I wanna make sure you're good," he sighed, placing his mouth on the side of my neck, sucking roughly. I heard a few squelching sounds and I knew he was going to leave a mark. I gave a sigh as he placed his head just above my shoulder on the pillow. I felt him pick up the pace slightly.

* * *

><p>I dropped my forehead on the pillow just up from his shoulder, feeling the heat radiate from him. He was tight, beautifully tight. I started rocking a little faster, feeling the hand in my hair tighten its grip and his legs bend until they were at my sides. I was sweating. I could feel sweat droplets forming on my brow and back.<p>

"Mmm...Ah...hha...f-faster," I heard him order and I happily obeyed, thrusting my hips faster into his stretched hole. I could feel him bucking back onto me, making each hump harder and rougher, but he seemed to enjoy it since his breathing was coming in quicker and wheezier and the moans were getting higher. I heard my own voice a few times, giving a moan here and there and saying his name a few times.

I quickened my pace, thrusting into him a lot harder than when we started.

"Ahh... hah...ah..."

'_If he's moaning like this now, I wonder what he'd sound like when I find his prostate,_' I thought arousingly to myself, angling my head in different directions every now and then.

"Zack..." I heard him pant, hiding his face in-between where my shoulder met my neck. In a way it was cute, almost adorable. '_He'd probably hurt me if I said that out load,_' I mentally joked.

"Aaaaahhhhh... Zack!" he moaned loudly, his back arching high off of the bed and biting down on my shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. Though I didn't mind, it was a turn on.

"F-found it," I breathed out, aiming for that spot with each thrust and feeling him lift his lower end off of the bed a little to thrust back, making them more intense.

With my head still on the pillow I tilted to look down, seeing Terra's shaft looking extremely erect, seeming almost painful. With one of my hands I reached down and gently gripped it, hearing him moan as he sharply took in air. I started pumping, getting faster so it was almost in time with my intense thrusts.

"Aahhh... Ahhh... Zack..." he moaned, arching his back again. He was close, I could tell, and so was I. I carried on thrusting harder and rougher, deciding that now would be a good time. I arousingly dug my thumb in-between his slit, sliding it in and out.

"ZACK!" I felt his walls clamp around my shaft as he blew his load on my hand and between our torsos, making me blow my load on his insides at how intense his grip on me was.

"Terra!" I moaned, gripping his hip hard enough to leave finger marks. I gently dropped his member, leaning up to see his face. An intense flush, sweat drop running down the side of his face, matting his hair to his skin, deep wheezy pants, and dazed eyes filled with pleasure. Beautiful.

I gave a smile and a little sigh, leaning down to kiss him. He leaned up just as I moved and connected our lips, loosening his grip on my neck slightly.

"I think I could go for that break now," he breathily muttered, dropping his head back. I sat up, looking down to where we were still connected and slowly started to pull out, hearing a whimper like grunt leave Terra's lips. I gave a slight chuckle, pulling completely out and then getting up from the bed.

* * *

><p>I turned my head to where Zack had got up off of the bed, watching as he walked around the corner, leaving the room completely and then hearing 'clinks' of glasses and then the sound of the tap running. The sound stopped only to be replaced by the sound of someone walking, coming closer to the room.<p>

"Here," he said with a smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a glass of water and two pain-pills. I sat up, giving a grunt of pain as I crossing my legs before taking the glass and started sipping from it before placing the pills in my mouth.

"Hurts?" he asked while raising a brow. I gave a slightly nod as I continued to drink, pulling it from my mouth to see about half was gone. I noticed he reached out to grab the glass and I passed it over, watching him lean forward to place it on the table next to the bed.

"It should be a dull ache tomorrow," he explained, standing up and walking over to the living room, knocking off the lights before coming back in to knock off the bedroom light. "Get some rest," he smiled, walking over to the bed and carefully getting in the other side. I leaned a little forward to grab the blanket, grunting with pain. I pulled the blanket up, turning on my side with the comforter now up to my shoulder.

I felt the bed dip as Zack got closer to me, placing his arm on my side before he fell asleep. I gave a little smile, closing my eyes and shuffling a little closer to him.

* * *

><p>-<strong>MORNING<strong>

* * *

><p>I scrunched my eyes together as I started to stir, slowly opening them to see brown. Terra. I gave a little smile, moving carefully as to not wake him as I got up from the bed.<p>

'_I need a shower,_' I lazily thought, looking down to see my brunette completely relaxed. I turned around, picking up the still wet clothes.

'_Damn, I forgot about these, I was gonna dry them,_' I embarrassingly thought, taking all of the wet clothes to the kitchen to wash them. '_He'll have to wear a pair of my clothes,_' I thought with a faint blush.

I put the clothes in an empty washing basket and went back into my room, glancing at an unconscious Terra before going into my drawers to get my full SOLDIER 1st Class Gear. I also dragged out, black baggy trousers, a black slim vest, black socks and underwear, placing them on my side of the bed so he'd see them as soon as he'd wake up. Mine being at the bottom so I could grab them as soon as I came back into the room.

I was about to walk out until I noticed his phone, just lying there on the ground where his trousers were.

'_I can't resist,_' I thought evilly. I leaned down, grabbing the phone and flipping it open, moving straight to the contacts. I inputted my number, saving it under '1st Class Sexy-Beast'. I gave a slight chuckle and carefully put the phone down by the clothes on the bed.

I quietly walked out of the room with another little chuckle, going to the door next to mine and going in to see my shower, toilet and sink. I turned to the shower, messing with the dial until it was warm enough for me to get in.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes, everything a little blurry. I gave a groan and stretched.<p>

"Ahh..." I grunted, feeling pain in my lower half. I hefted myself onto my elbows, facing the pillows and glanced to my side, seeing a pile of black clothes. I raised a brow and carefully sat up, feeling the pain turn to shooting pains as I sat on the edge and then stood up, feeling my legs shake a little.

"Damn," I whispered to myself, gently sitting back down and then lying down. "It hurts. I thought he said it would be a dull ache," I murmured, turning once again to the clothes at my side, seeing my phone next to them. "Zack must've got those out for me. He probably forgot to wash our clothes, don't really blame him. We DID have other things on our mind. I'll put them on after I've been in the shower," I muttered, pulling the blanket back up, but stopping once it at least covered my genitals.

* * *

><p>I turned the water off, carefully getting out from under the shower-head and grabbing a fresh towel from the towel filled rack. I wrapped the white, fluffy material around my waist, grabbing another one to dry my hair with.<p>

* * *

><p>I raised a brow as I heard the 'ooo-ing' suddenly stop. Slowly leaning up onto my elbows as I heard a ruffling sound. I fully leaned up into a sitting position and felt the ache again, hearing Zack's faint footsteps coming closer. I saw the door open, a soaking wet man walking in with a towel held to his head. He stopped mid-step, looking at me.<p>

"Mornin'," he smiled. I gave a soft smile back, leaning back down onto my elbows. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, it was good, though I could do without the pain in my lower half," I chuckled, watching as he walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed. Since I was a romantic type, I carefully made my way down to the bottom of the bed, wrapping my arms over his shoulders from behind.

"I was wondering..." I made a humming sound, silently asking him to continue. "Are you going back home today? 'Cause if you want... you could stay here with me... I have the day off," I flushed slightly, but then relaxed.

"I could text Aqua to tell her I'm staying with you for the day..." I suggested, already reaching for my phone.

* * *

><p>I gave a smile as I felt the bed dip a few times, hearing the 'clicking from his phone.<p>

"Huh? Who's '1st Class Sexy-Bea-, Zack? Did you put your number in my phone and name yourself that?" I barked a laugh, turning to see Terra with a smirk and a raised brow.

"You know me so well already..." I calmed, seeing him come towards me, connecting our lips before replying.

"I'm changing the name,"

"Aww, c'mon," I pouted, seeing his smirk grow.

"No, I'm gonna change-," I stopped him mid-sentence, pulling him into a soft kiss. Once I pulled back I smiled at the faint blush that crossed his nose. "You're not changing my mind..." he smirked back, seeming to think for a second before saying. "You remind me of a puppy, so maybe I should change it to 'My Puppy',"

"Oh, 'your Puppy' am I? maybe I should start humping your leg," I barked a laugh, hearing him laugh with me.

"At least wait until I can walk again," he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SEXICLES FROM ZACK AND TERRA... IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ANOTHER SMEX STORY BETWEEN THESE TWO, PLEASE GIVE ME A LITTLE IDEA OF WHAT YOU WANT!<strong>

**Terra**: Why did I bottom?

**Zack**: Hey, I'm not complainin'... ***scratches back of head while smiling widely***

**Terra**: At least you can walk... ***holds hand to ass***

**Zack**: Want me to take a look at where it's hurtin'? ***smirks***

**Terra**: N-no... I'm good...

**Zack**: Aww... c'mon...

**Terra**: No...

**Aqua**: I think you're being a pain in his ass...

**Terra**: ...

**Ventus**: ...

**Eraqus**: ...

**Zack**: ... I GET IT!

**VofD:** O~kay... Well, that's enough of... whatever this was... I hope you enjoyed the fic, please favourite and I'm all for reviews, so if you'd like, leave one of those!


End file.
